Passenger space within a vehicle, such as an aircraft, is an important factor pertaining to the comfort and efficiency of travel. Generally, at least some space within, for example, a passenger cabin of the vehicle, is occupied by systems components (e.g. electrical components, hydraulic components, cabin-air components, etc.) which decrease the amount of space in the passenger cabin that is available for passenger occupancy.
Conventionally, systems components are assembled from multiple parts that include, for example, insulation blankets, wire stand-offs, ducts, and clamps. While multi-part assemblies are acceptable if sufficient room is available, they may not be suitable when space is limited. Additionally, multi-part assemblies require sophisticated part-tracking systems as well as increased amounts of dedicated storage space, part-specific tooling, and assembly resources, which may contribute to higher manufacturing costs and longer lead times.